Question: What is the value of ${\diamondsuit}?$ $70\div{\diamondsuit} = 7$ ${\diamondsuit} = ~$
Solution: We can think of division as the following: $C{\text{total}} \div {\text{size of the groups}} ={\text{number of groups}}$ We have $C{70}$ total. When we have ${7}$ equal groups, what is the ${\text{size of the groups}}$ ? $C{70} \div{\diamondsuit} = {7} $ $70$ $\diamondsuit$ $\diamondsuit$ $\diamondsuit$ $\diamondsuit$ $\diamondsuit$ $\diamondsuit$ $\diamondsuit$ $7 \text{ equal groups}$ ${7} \times {10} = C{70}$ There are ${10}$ in each group. $70$ $10$ $10$ $10$ $10$ $10$ $10$ $10$ $7 \text{ equal groups}$ $C{70} \div{10} = {7} $ ${\diamondsuit} = {10}$